The present invention relates generally to manufacturing constructible utensils, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving score patterns for improved operation and reduction of manufacturing costs.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In the field of constructible utensils, it is known to provide some type of positive score to a special paper blank to aid in constructing (e.g., bending, folding, and the like) the paper blank into the desired configuration. The manner of creating the paper blank and application of the scoring greater influences the usability and commercial viability of the product.
When implemented as a commodity product for disposable tasting of foodstuff, the price is a primary consideration (along with satisfaction of other goals of meeting various standards for waste (e.g., compostability) and consumer's other use and environmental concerns).
The annual market size of disposable utensils is in the billions of units, and any reduction in cost is significantly magnified by that volume. There is always a trade-off in cost reduction to maintain usability. For consumers, usability includes mouth feel and whether the constructed utensil is able to operate for the intended purpose. For example, certain types of foodstuff are better suited to one type of constructed utensil than another. Even when the class of constructed utensil is correct, the appropriateness of the constructed utensil is further gauged as to whether it may be predictably constructed into the desired utensil.
For constructible utensils that include manufactured score lines that influence the shaping of the utensil as it is constructed, having a score pattern that improves predictable shaping greatly aids in consumer acceptance.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing manufacturing costs of patterned constructible utensils and improving constructability.